


Cats or Dogs

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Klaine in a pet store. Blaine wants a dog, Kurt wants a cat. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats or Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the cute prompt by joshburtonhellzyess on tumblr. I hope you like it!

They both agreed not to take something tiny and cute. Well, Kurt decided it would be like that and even though Blaine's gaze driftsover to the puppies and kittens time and again, he knows that neither of them has the time to train a baby animal. Instead they want to be one of those couples who adopt a senior pet and give it a couple more good years in a safe environment.

 

What they don't know is whether to take in a cat or a dog.

 

They made lists. Of course they did.

 

"What about sleeping in on rainy Sundays?" Kurt asked and Baine couldn't come up with any argument against that point. "With a dog you can't just decide to take a day off. You have to walk him whether you want or not."

 

Two minutes later it was Blaine's moment to shine, though. "You know that you can't actually tell a cat not to sit on your shirts, right? There will be fur on _every_ piece of clothing you own. There's no way around that."

 

Kurt sighed at that and they tried to focus on pros again instead.

 

"Dogs are so loyal," Blaine said and showed Kurt a puppy of a Labrador. "And look at those eyes."

 

"Cats don't smell weird," Kurt retorted. "And they _puuuuurrrrrr_."

 

The emphasis on the last word made them both sigh. Purring cats were a soft spot for both of them.

 

It all dissolved after that because they showed each other YouTube videos of puppies and kittens and there was no coming back from that. After several hours they called it a day and when Blaine suggested the next morning to just go to the shelter and adopt whichever animal would really charm them first, Kurt was in.

 

They have been standing in front of potential pets for over an hour now and they're nowhere close to deciding. Very briefly it looked like Team Dog would win because Kurt tilted his head when he saw a tiny white dog that looked like a giant ball of cotton candy, a very charming looking little guy. That lasted until the dog barked and growled and Kurt flinched back. As it turned out, Kurt was afraid of little barking dogs.

 

Fifteen minutes later they're frustrated and Kurt is cranky because he takes personal offense that he was barked at. Blaine is petting a cat who doesn't purr and it makes him sad.

 

"Let's just go home and go over our list again," he says with a quiet voice and they both sigh and get ready to leave.

 

Maybe it's fate that they see an old lady cry at the front desk the moment they leave the area with the cages.

 

"I'm sorry, but we just don't take cases like that," the young girl from the shelter says, clearly riled up because he can't calm the old lady down.

 

"But that's what they've been telling me in 23 shelters and I just don't have time anymore," the woman says. "My daughter already stayed a day longer because we can't find a place for them. She can't take longer. I have to leave today."

 

"As I explained, we can take them," the replies, "but only to euthanize them. And I don't think that's in your interest."

 

That's when the lady starts to cry again and Kurt quickly crosses the room to find out what's going on. "Uhm, excuse me? May I ask what this is all about?"

 

"Nobody wants to take my macaws."

 

Blaine steps closer at that. "Macaws? As in parrots?"

 

The woman nods and points towards the door. "They're outside in their cage in my daughter's van. I've been calling all shelters of the area, but the few who take birds that size are full and all private requests were unreliable."

 

"Why are you giving them away?" Kurt asks and Blaine can hear the barely contained judgement in his voice.

 

"My husband died." The woman turns sad and her chin quivers. "I've been taking care of everything for almost two years now but I just can't do it anymore. I'm 92 years old. I'm exhausted. So my daughter came here to take me with her. She lives in Philadelphia and her husband is allergic. I can't ask them to take in the birds. But they don't deserve to be put to sleep either."

 

Blaine's heart breaks a little bit and Kurt gives him this looks that leaves no doubt his husband is feeling the same way.

 

The next few minutes they talk about legal steps and what the two parrots need to be happy.

 

"Fifty feet? Are you sure?" Kurt asks when the lady who introduces herself as Donna tells them the minimum size of a habitat. "That's gigantic."

 

"That's the problem," Donna says and she looks sadder with every moment. "I just want them to have a nice place and I'm starting to think that maybe I should just stay in New York."

 

"No," Blaine quickly says and shakes his head. "No, you should really go with your daughter. Kurt? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

 

They both want this. That's obvious from the way they look at each other. It's just a discussion about whether or not they're able to. Money isn't the problem. Their productions are going well, so does Kurt's new line. And they both have experience with birds. Even when that experience ended in death, it wasn't really their fault, so they think they're capable. The real issue is space.

 

"What if we just pull up a wall in the living room?" Blaine asks. It's the biggest room in their apartment.

 

"An option." Kurt places a finger against his lips and frowns. "Or we tear down the door to the balcony and build the habitat into the dining room with access outside. That could be nice, right? Sitting outside in summer? Watching the birds?"

 

It's not going to be easy. Because there are regulations to renovations like that and until it's all cleared the birds won't be happy. But unhappy is still better than dead. They talk it all through with Donna and the lady seems relieved and agrees. She also says she's willing to help out in any way she can. It turns out what she actually means is that she will force her son in law who's an architect to help with the planning for the habitat.

 

They shake hands and are about to leave the shelter to take the birds to their place when a dog sitter takes a bunch of dogs out for a walk. The tiny little terror fuzz from earlier sees Kurt and barks before he wags his tail.

 

Kurt squints his eyes.

 

"Maybe next time, little monster," Kurt says and huffs.

 

Blaine can't help but laugh. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too," Kurt says, slipping his hand into Blaine's. "Let's take our birds home."  


End file.
